


Another Breed of Cat

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplative, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Selina muses over putting two and two together.





	Another Breed of Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Discovery."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 29th-Sep-2011.

Selina wasn’t sure what the right word was.

It wasn’t “betrayal.”

“Shock” wasn’t quite right.

“Surprise” perhaps.

“Intriguing” definitely.

Having come home knowing she wouldn’t sleep, she was sitting up in bed stroking Isis and replaying the night over and over again. A slip of the tongue, a closer look at a strong jaw and brooding eyes, a gait that seemed familiar for just a second…

_Bruce Wayne was Batman._

She’d been flirting with both of them for ages; Bruce had a special smile just for Selina, and Batman had special moves—touches—just for Catwoman. 

She’d feel foolish for not realizing it earlier, but the man—men—were good at what they did. Bruce was even good at pretending he was an idiot, but he was more himself with her.

But now she wondered just what “being himself” meant. She’d thought she understood the man—both of them—but now she wasn’t sure. What else was going on behind that fake grin and cowl?

She’d just have to work harder to learn more from both of them; she wasn’t sure if he realized she had figured it out.

Their next meeting—party or rooftop—should be very educational.

And quite fun.


End file.
